Viaje en metro
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [What If...] Marinette decide irse en el metro con Luka. [Ubicado después de Frozer]


—Deberías ir hablarle —sugirió Luka, su corazón se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Él sonrió disimulando su mártir.

Marinette miraba el auto que empezaba a marcharse. No estaba segura de qué hacer ahora. ¿Debería irse tras Adrien? ¿O irse con Luka? Más o menos, recordó en el momento en que se encontraba en el suelo en la pista de patinaje. Ese ínterin en que no supo, verdaderamente, que mano tomar.

Volvió a mirar a Luka.

—No, yo... —hizo una breve pausa—. Vamos al metro.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó Luka, ante la sorpresiva afirmativa de irse al metro con él.

Porque él estaba seguro que su corazón le pedía y ella deseaba correr tras él. Algo le decía que en ese momento no era a donde quería ir y él no era el lugar donde ella quería estar.

—Si —dijo ella, desviando la vista, ya dejando de oír el motor del auto, que hace rato no apartaba los ojos de él.

Donde estaba Adrien, ahí es donde ella quería estar. Ese es el lugar donde su corazón residía. Luka no pudo evitar mirar tristemente a esa dirección y luego a ella.

Escribir una canción juntos se veía tan lejano, aunque había espacio en su corazón, solo para ella.

—Vamos —alegó él, sin ningún tono que exprese desconformidad en él.

Ella lo acompaño, y en el momento en que lo hizo. Solo una vez miró atrás.

La tristeza se denotaba en el aire, al rato, notando el ambiente apagado. Marinette comenzó a hablar, ya bajando las escaleras al subterráneo.

Luka notaba la intención desesperada de cambiar la atmosfera. Por unos momentos, creyó que Adrien se había ido de la mente de Marinette, que solo estaban ellos dos, que sus ojos se miraban al fin y que ella estaba escuchando la canción de Luka.

"Ponle letra, Marinette"

Pedía interiormente el chico, mientras reían juntos, en el andén, esperando al metro. A los minutos, este llegó y se subieron. No estaba vacío como había imaginado. Suponía que justamente este era el horario, donde la mayoría regresaba a casa.

Aun así, había un asiento, en el que Luka le pidió que Marinette sea la que se sienta, ella le sonrió y ocupo el lugar donde se sentó. Luka viajaba parado mientras se ubicaba a su lado.

Estaban hablando de todo lo que podían, pero sin mencionar el día de hoy. Películas, música, prácticamente entretenimiento.

Al momento que llegaron a una parada, más gente se subió y muy poca se bajó. Marinette al notar como una persona mayor se subió y nadie le ofrecía el asiento. Inmediatamente se levantó y le ofreció el suyo.

Luka pudo mirarla mientras sonreía suavemente ante aquel gesto que la anciana agradecía cordialmente a Marinette. Su amabilidad fue uno de los motivos que hizo que se enamorara de ella, que sus ojos brillaran de solo verla. Tenía un gran corazón, pero aun así, él no estaba dentro de ahí. Al menos, no de la manera que quería.

Ella se colocó a su lado, pero la gente no paraba de entrar, tanto que Marinette y él tuvieron que moverse casi a las zonas de las puertas, ahora cerradas.

—Lo siento, Ma-Ma-Marinette —expresó mientras sus cuerpos chocaban ante el tumulto de gente que se formó en el metro. Él apoyaba sus dos manos en la estructura, a su costado, la chica sentía el nerviosismo penetrar su piel, por la situación acorralada en que se encontraba.

Al parecer esta era una hora pico, quizás no fue una buena idea tomarse el metro, a pesar de que llegarían mas rápido a sus hogares.

—E-Esta bien —balbuceó Marinette, colorada por la inesperada cercanía que tenía con Luka, su corazón latía como locomotora y comenzaba a tener mucho calor ¿Sera por la tanta gente que se acumuló?

Luka sonrió suavemente ante su color rosado. Marinette se puso más nerviosa.

—D-Digo no está bien —trató de arreglar sus recientes palabras—. No es que este mal —farfulló—. Me refiero a que no te preocupes —finalizó aún más roja, si es que se podía.

Estaban tan cerca que Marinette no podía levantar la mirada y solo podía mirar la zona de su cuello y algunas veces perderse en la forma de sus labios.

Podía oler su colonia y ella esperaba no oler tan mal. De pronto, se oyó un grito y Luka se apretó más a Marinette, ante los empujones generados.

—¡ALGUIEN ME TOCO! —gritó una mujer, haciendo que las personas se volteen tratando de divisar el culpable.

Luka ya afirmaba que tomar el metro fue una mala idea. Todos parecían ser sardinas en lata por lo pegados que iban y Luka aún más que actualmente no podía moverse del lugar que ahora tenía.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse Luka a Marinette, quien podía sentir su aliento, hasta olerlo. Era aroma a menta y la chica reprochaba no haber aceptado el caramelo de menta que el muchacho antes le había ofrecido ¿Estaba mal pedírselo ahora? Pero, ¿Su aliento olía mal?

La muchacha sentía que no podía respirar, Luka le estaba quitando todo su aliento. Miró brevemente sus ojos y por un segundo se perdió en ellos y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas del chico. Así que no era la única, saberlo le aliviaba un poco. Entretanto sentía algo duro chocar en su abdomen.

Luka que no podía controlar su cuerpo, sentía que dentro de muy poco —sin querer— se convertiría en el nuevo acosador. Definitivamente fue mala idea tomar el metro, esperando que en la siguiente parada los demás se bajen, o quizás ellos lo hagan.

¿Tendría una hogaza de pan? La inquieta cabeza de Marinette preguntaba. Pero, ¿Que estaba pensando? cuestionó en su mente ella, o más bien, ¿Que estaba sintiendo? Ahí, en su abdomen.

En el fondo lo sabía, pero no significa que lo quería confirmar. Luka tantas veces se disculpaba que ella no sabía qué hacer.

—Está un poco apretado ¿No? —dijo ella, solo para decir algo y no pensar en ESA cosa, es decir, otra cosa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente, él trago saliva y ella hizo lo mismo.

Cada vez se volvía mas incomodo, no era desagradable, pero esta situación la ponía muy nerviosa.

—En la próxima parada... —comenzó—. ¿Quieres bajar? —preguntó.

Marinette asintió afirmativamente. Al llegar hacia la otra, gente comenzaba a subir y muchos comenzaron a bajar, Luka fue uno de ellos, pero la chica no lo hizo.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó, ella asomó la cabeza mientras tironeaba con fuerza su bolso que al parecer quedo atrapado entre los asientos del metro.

—Mi bolso —dijo ella, enseguida, Luka entro suavemente al metro, y comenzó a ayudarla liberarlo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera conseguirlo, las puertas se habían cerrado.

—Lo conseguiste —expresó Marinette al sentir como fue liberada, luego de que Luka había tironeado con tanta fuerza. Tanta que atrajo a Marinette y los labios y dientes de ella, pegados en la base de su cuello mientras sus pechos se pegaban y sus corazones se escuchaban en sintonía.

Ella no lo podía creer. Luka no lo podía creer.

Y al separarse, Marinette estaba más escéptica que nunca. ¡Le había hecho un chupón!

Pero, ¿Que estaba pasando con este metro?

¡Debía bajarse!

—Fue la inercia—trató de justificarse Marinette, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, ni siquiera abajo de su abdomen—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —alegó tranquilamente, calma que la muchacha no sabía dónde sacaba, pero a pesar de que parecía ser así. Era todo lo contrario. Hace mucho tiempo que Luka no se ponía tan nervioso, sus dedos que se movían quietos, apoyados en su pantorrilla eran una clara señal.

Comenzó a respirar pesadamente y luego de la humillación, pudo notar que el metro estaba más vacío de lo esperado.

¡Hasta tenían asientos!

Luka y Marinette se sentaron sin decir palabra. Su mente estaba llenos del otro.

La chica miraba de reojo la marca en su piel que le había hecho, con sus dientes, sus labios. Con todo.

—Lo siento, yo no quise... —se detuvo ahí, sin intención de continuar. Luka trató de no darle importancia.

—Está bien —dijo.

No obstante, para Marinette no estaba nada bien. Luka podía ser muy buena persona, pero de seguro aquello le había disgustado.

—Realmente está bien—dijo mirando fijamente a la chica, contestándole como si hubiera podido leer su mente, pero con leer su expresión era más que suficiente. Ella era un libro abierto que Luka deseaba perderse en sus páginas.

—Pero, no está bien —dijo—. De seguro es desagradable que una chica te haga un chupón así como así.

—No me disgustaría para nada que la chica que me gusta haga aquello —sus ojos azules conectando con los de esa misma tonalidad.

—¿La chica que te gusta? —repitió suavemente mientras sus mejillas volvían a calentarse.

—Si —afirmó lentamente sin dejar de observarla.

—Marinette probablemente no te diste cuenta... —inició—. Pero en todo el día, o más bien antes de eso y solo para ti hubo un lugar para escribir una nueva canción.

—¿Eh?

—La música es mi vida y mi vida está llena de música, pero tú eres la nota musical que quiero añadir en mi partitura.

—Luka...

—Sé que en tu corazón no hay lugar para una composición, sé que hay otra melodía ocupando tu corazón. Solo esperaba que algún día pudiéramos escribirla la letra junta. Si es que puede haber hay algún día, quisiera que oigas mi canción.

Marinette sabía de quien estaba hablando. De Adrien, el chico que de su mente se había ido, cuando se había subido al metro, no, un poco antes. Cuando comenzó a hablar con Luka y reírse con él.

Su corazón sonaba fuerte en su pecho, sus ojos parecían penetrar profundamente en su alma.

No podía creer que se había olvidado de Adrien, o más bien, no podía creer que cada vez que estaba con Luka. El chico de ojos verdes abandonara su mente y lo ocupara el de ojos azules.

¿Cuantas veces había pasado aquello? Que su corazón comenzaba a latir por él y su cabeza solo estaba él. El chico que le cambiaba su estado de ánimo en solo momentos, que le transmitía tranquilidad y le hacía creer que era asombrosa sin ningún traje de heroína que lo amerite.

El chico que en cuestión, dejo de mirarla por la vergüenza y miraba sus dedos que se movían inquietos en su rodilla. Dedos que se detuvieron, cuando Marinette apoyo su mano sobre la suya. Luka levantó la mirada y la dirigió a ella.

—Quiero escuchar tu canción —expresó, sus ojos transmitían seguridad. Su corazón no vacilaba, porque así sin tener dudas, es así cada vez que estaba con Luka.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí.

—Quizás hoy pudiste sentir alguna parte.

Marinette se sonrojó.

—Eh, si...

—Así me siento por ti.

Marinette casi creyó que lanzó humo de las orejas. ¿Era tan pervertido Luka?

—Esto...

Luka era mayor por dos años, pero no se lo esperaba, no en él.

—¿Queseras sentirlo otra vez?

Marinette sin habla. Sus ojos dilatados, sus labios entreabiertos. Su mano estaba apoyada sobre la suya encima del muslo estaba tan cerca de allí.

Sus ojos parecían que iban a salirse de sus cuencas.

—¿Quieres?

—Hay gente... —murmuró.

Luka se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa ¿Y a ti?

—Y-yo —tragó saliva, su mano lasciva quizás...

Asintió, esperando no arrepentirse. Cuando creyó que su mano iba a ser atraída hacia ese lugar. Luka atrajo su cuerpo hacia él y su cabeza choco contra su pecho y su oreja estaba apoyada justo en su corazón.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó no entendiendo.

—Dejándote escuchando mi corazón.

Y lo comprendió.

—¡¿Hablabas del corazón?!

Se sentía tan idiota.

—¿En que estabas pensando? —preguntó confundido.

Marinette estaba carmesí. Luka se llevó sus dedos índices a sus labios, ocultando su risa. Ya sabía lo que estaba pensando, al parecer Marinette era toda una pervertida.

—No, no, no yo...—intentó explicar, pero no pudo. Se declaraba culpable, así que solo decidió guardar silencio en todo el trayecto del metro, donde podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de Luka.

Sonrieron. Luka por tenerla en sus brazos y ella por oír tan armoniosa melodía.

Marinette supo que su corazón seria su canción favorita.


End file.
